from me to you
by GeCe143
Summary: "Heartbroken over Lea and Male-Cast-Member-Of-Your-Choice's rejection, they turn to each other for comfort. Kind of awkward, but very sweet." Chris/Dianna  this isn't really my story i've seen it in LJ and decided to post this.  CREDITS TO: notorneira  :


**Title:** From Me to You, pt I.  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>RPF (Glee cast)  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Chris Colfer/Dianna Agron (mentions of Dianna/Lea and Chris/Kevin)**  
>Rating: <strong>PG-13 for this part.  
><strong>Length:<strong> 5099 words as a whole.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for this prompt at **glee_kink_meme** : "_Heartbroken over Lea and Male-Cast-Member-Of-Your-Choice's rejection, they turn to each other for comfort. Kind of awkward, but very sweet_."  
>This is just a work of fiction written for entertainment purposes. No disrespect was meant towards any of the people mentioned in this.<br>Also, LJ is a bitch when it comes to long posts, so I had to split this into two posts. If you want to skip ahead to the smut, head on over to Part II. 

Dianna didn't know what Lea _wanted _from her, and it was incredibly frustrating.

It was no surprise when another impromptu party started in Mark's trailer that night, the lights off, loud music on and a whole lot of dancing to pop music. That wasn't the problem, not at all. The problem was when Lea grabbed her hand and dragged her to dance with her.

Dancing wasn't the problem, either. Dianna had always loved to dance, but when Lea pressed herself up against her with that _look_ in her eyes, her hands drawing Dianna closer at the same time that she kept her from getting as close as she wanted...

Dianna really was trying not to care. She was just trying to enjoy dancing with her... friend, really, but that lasted precisely until the moment Lea's lips were so close to hers that they shared the same breath.

_This is it,_ Dianna thought, her breath erratic. She couldn't be imagining that look in Lea's eyes, and she knew her well enough to know what that meant... Or so she thought, because when she finally leaned in to kiss her, all she got was the lightest of the brushes of their lips against each other before Lea turned her head.

Yeah, she was frustrated alright.

Lea left as soon as the song they had been dancing to ended, and Dianna followed her, trying to be optimistic - Lea could have just been uncomfortable about being like that in front of the others, after all...

Right. Who was she trying to fool? That very same situation had happened before when they were by themselves, and the outcome hadn't been any different. But she still followed her out of the trailer, because maybe, just maybe, this time would be different.

It wasn't.

"This won't work, Dianna," Lea hissed at her when asked what the hell was going on by a very frustrated Dianna.

"No one has to know, Lea! Why can't we just-"

"No, no, it... just... I'm sorry, okay?"

She felt hurt. She didn't care if Lea looked genuinely sorry, she couldn't bear how it hurt to be let down yet again. "You know what? I don't care. It's not the first time you've done this. Next time don't come teasing me like that if you don't know what you want," she spat out before she could help it.

All she got in reply was a choked "I'm sorry" before Lea walked away, and she was instantly sorry. She tried to shout it to Lea, but if her words were heard, there were no signs of it.

So yeah. Dianna was frustrated, alright.

She didn't even feel like dancing anymore, and that was definitely something new. When she got back inside the trailer, she refused Amber's invite to join the little group shouting out a Rihanna song, smiling as she did so. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless, and she was pretty sure no one would notice the difference with barely any lights on.

So instead of joining the girls' group (and a very dorky Cory) by the stereo, she went to find something to drink but gave up as soon as she realized that the only thing available was Mark's favorite brand of beer.

She would go home if she didn't feel like the loneliness would be too much to bear once she was there alone. She could at least try to enjoy her friends' company.

But since she still didn't feel like dancing with them, she joined Chris in the small couch he occupied. It was more like a stuffed chair, since it could barely accommodate the both of them without her needing to pretty much sit in his lap.

Neither said anything, but she did get a distracted smile from him as he put an arm around her waist before he looked back at whatever he'd been watching before she got there.

Curious, she followed his gaze and found Kevin and Mark talking, each holding a beer and seeming to be finding something hilarious. When she saw Jenna part from where she was dancing with Heather to snuggle up against Kevin, she heard a small sigh coming from Chris and looked back at him.

He refused to meet her eyes, and she could swear he was blushing. "Chris?"

After a few moments, he finally looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Is there anything you feel like sharing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He probably couldn't even see it, considering how dark it was, but if she could figure out he was probably blushing without needing to see it, he could probably figure out the way she was looking at him.

She felt him fidget under her. "No, not really..."

"Really? Nothing related to a certain committed pop singer, by any chance?" she tried again.

"Well, Jason Mraz is alright, I guess, why do you ask?"

She couldn't help a giggle. "He's not even a pop singer, Chris."

"I don't know, that guy plays too many music styles to keep track of."

She sighed with a sad smile and rested her head against his shoulder. "Have you told him yet?" she asked, barely loud enough for him to hear it.

"I shouldn't have, but... yeah..."

She felt sad for him, as sad as she felt for herself, and she knew he didn't want to hear any empty attempts at consolations, so she just found his hand in the dark and squeezed it.

"You too, huh?" he asked quietly.

"Is it that obvious?"

He let out a sad chuckle. "Lea isn't the most discrete of people, you know."

She let out a sigh. He was right, of course. She wasn't stupid, she knew people wondered about them - not that they were wrong, but still...

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked suddenly.

Considering how hesitant she'd been to leave before, it was surprising how she agreed to it as soon as the question left his mouth.

They didn't need to say it: they both wanted to get out of there without having to face the requests for them to stay "just a bit more", so they slipped out of the trailer when they were sure no one was paying attention.

"How about watching a movie at my place? Maybe end my stock of ice cream?" she asked as they walked aimlessly around, holding hands amicably.

"Sure."

She hated seeing him so down, but she hated not having noticed anything about him and Kevin before even more. What kind of friend was she? He was having troubles and yet he noticed what was going on with her and Lea, but she didn't have a clue that he felt something for Kevin. It made sense, now that she thought about it. She'd seen the looks Chris sometimes threw Kevin when he thought no one was looking, but didn't think much of it.

"I'm sorry," she said, not knowing what exactly she was apologizing for.

"I am, too," was all he said back.

She didn't even notice she was walking with her head down until Chris stopped them and hooked a finger under her chin, making her look at him.

"One day you'll find someone who is going to appreciate you for the amazing woman you are, Dianna. They're going to love you for your smile, for your beauty, for your intelligence..." He smiled at her. "They won't care about anything else, because they'll know how lucky they are to have you."

She smiled back at him. "Thank you, Chris. We're both going to find that person."

As she hugged him, she wondered if he was thinking the same thing she was... that she really had thought she'd found that person already. That it hurt so much to find out she actually hadn't.

It felt so good to relish in the comfort of his hug, his hand caressing her back gently, but she forced herself to pull apart. "Come on, I really don't feel up to facing the paps tonight."

"Do you ever?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead before taking her arm in his and leading her the rest of the way to her apartment.

Dianna felt she could finally relax when she shut her door behind them. "I'll grab the ice cream, make yourself at home," she told Chris while kicking her shoes off.

"Okay."

"I mean it, _mi casa es su casa_," she insisted, pleased to hear him laugh.

"Alright, alright, I promise I'll make myself at home, my lady."

Chris started rummaging through her music disks as Dianna went into the kitchen, opened her freezer and grabbed the first ice cream pot she saw, along with two spoons.

She was definitely surprised when she heard Louis Armstrong starting to sing from her living room.

"Wow, really?" she asked with a laugh as she came back in the living room, ice cream in hand, just to find Chris swaying in place to What A Wonderful World.

"You're the one who has his best hits," was his answer.

He walked towards her and took the ice cream out of her hands, placing it over the coffee table before taking her hands and making her sway with him, smiling at her as he sang along with the music.

"You're such a dork, Chris."

"Come on, sing with me," he asked her as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "_I think to myself..._ Dianna?"

She couldn't believe how adorable he looked, so she went along with it. "_What a wonderful world..._"

She laughed when he drawled out a "yeah" and twirled her around.

He led her in a slow dance around the living room, singing softly along with the music in the background.

When the music ended, they didn't part. He just kept holding her against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"This feels nice," she whispered.

"It does," he whispered back, running his hand through her hair.

Her heart started to beat faster as she pulled back just enough so she could look at him.

He really had gotten taller, she thought. When they first met, he had pretty much the same height as she did, but now, if she wanted to kiss him, he'd have to lean his head down just like that to get the angle right...

Dianna didn't notice what she was doing until her lips were against his. She just stood there, not daring to do anything else, holding her breath and waiting for him to pull back.

But he didn't. Her heart skipped when his lips started to move against her own, and she felt herself shiver as he ran his fingers along her face to cup her neck.

They could both argue that what they were doing was wrong, but they didn't.

They could have said it was wrong to use the other for comfort, but they both needed to be comforted.

They could have said it was just for one night, but they couldn't be sure.

And at that moment, they didn't care.

All Chris cared about was that he really didn't know how to get to her bedroom with her kissing him like that, but judging by the way she was guiding him through a hall, he didn't have to worry about it.

Dianna didn't want to think about anything. She didn't want to think about Lea and she didn't want to think about how soft Chris was all-around. She didn't want to think about it, but she could surely enjoy his soft lips on hers, his soft hands on her skin, his soft hair under her fingers.

She felt like she hadn't had a breath in ages, so she made herself tear their lips apart, realizing they were just outside her bedroom.

"Chris." He either hadn't listened to her or he was ignoring her, because she had to tug him away from her neck for a moment. "Chris!"

"What?"

She forgot what she was going to say when he finally looked back at her. She never thought she'd find Chris so... _hot_. His hair was all messy, his shirt disheveled, his cheeks tinted red, and his lips... God, his lips.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Are you sure about this?"

He gulped. "No." To be honest, he didn't even know if he was going to be able to go through with it, but... "I don't care."

She felt like she understood what he was feeling. They both really needed the comfort.

She held in a sigh and took his hand, leading him inside her bedroom.

Chris was amazed at how Dianna was able to get such a strong response from him, from his body.

He was trying to remember how to breathe as he sat in her bed while she unbuttoned her plaid shirt. He was expecting to find a white top underneath it, but each button she opened only revealed more skin.

By the time she slid her shirt off, his hands were itching to touch her. He thanked God she still had her bra on, because he was pretty sure he'd pass out if she didn't.

Chris swallowed hard and pulled her near by the waist of her pants, looking up at her in amazement and embarrassment. She looked as nervous as he felt, despite them both having decided they were going through with it by then.

He watched his shaky hands inch up her stomach as if they weren't own, letting out a breath as he watched shivers follow his touch.

Her hands were in his hair and she got him to crawl back in the bed, straddling him as he remained sitting up.

"Kiss me," she whispered, and he did.

If he were to compare that kiss to the ones they'd shared on the hallway, it could be called chaste, even if it was far from that. The desperation gave way to sweetness, and he let her take control as he didn't have much experience in these matters. She took her time, waiting for him to relax before going any further with it.

She'd been kissing him as gently as she possibly could, her hands running over his chest and opening each button of his shirt as if they had all the time in the world. When she started to slide his shirt off his shoulders, though, he tensed up.

"Shh," she whispered by his ear, dropping a kiss on his jaw and feeling more than hearing him take a deep breath. She knew he still felt insecure about taking off his shirt in front of people, considering how he hadn't always been so lean, and it probably didn't help if he thought about what they were about to do.

He pulled back from her and asked awkwardly if they could dim the lights. She just nodded and climbed off him, doing as he asked, but refusing to leave the room as dark as he probably wished. She felt like she needed to be able to see him, like it'd eventually help with the awkwardness.

Or probably because she thought he was incredibly attractive right now, and didn't want to stop looking at him.

She was surprised to have him pull her closer as soon as she climbed back into the bed, but she was far from complaining as he planted kisses along her shoulder and up her neck.

The moment he heard Dianna's breath catch in her throat, Chris nearly froze on the spot. Just to make sure, he nibbled the spot he'd just kissed on her jaw and was rewarded with a little whimper that made his entire body shiver. He decided he wanted to, no, he _needed_ to hear more of that.

The next time she started to pull off his shirt, he didn't try to stop her, but he did pull away a little to catch his breath. It was weird to feel himself get excited because of her touch, but he couldn't deny he was enjoying the kisses she dropped all over his torso.

She threw his shirt to some corner of the room, and he had to stop himself from trying to hide himself. "You should really take your shirt off more often," she whispered in his ear, dragging her nails down his chest and abs.

They both shivered as their upper bodies pressed against each other when they kissed again. He nearly jumped off his skin when she cupped his crotch over his pants, a surprised grunt leaving his lips. She seemed just as surprised as he was, and he was glad she hadn't dimmed the lights down too much because if she had, he would've missed the adorable blush that suddenly worked her way up her face.

He didn't want to think about how the hell she'd gotten him this hard already, he didn't want to think of how attractive she looked, flushed cheeks and heaving chest.

He just wanted to touch her, kiss her, feel her against him. He wanted to hear her pant next to his ear, he wanted to hear another one of those little whimpers she'd let out.

He switched places with her and hovered above her, letting her have his lips briefly before he started trailing kisses down her body. His heart beat hard inside his chest as he kissed her skin, and when he tentatively let his tongue trail down her stomach, he heard another one of those small sighs.

He was amazed as he saw her stomach muscles flutter under his light touch, and realized that every time he dragged her fingers along her skin just enough for her to feel it, her skin would shiver and she'd squirm under him.

He licked her lean stomach again, this time almost at the brim of her pants, and trailed his hands down her thighs.

"Chris, get back up here," she suddenly called, tugging at his hair weakly.

His skin was hot under her touch, his thigh between hers making her head spin, and she felt like she needed more.

She had her hands in between their bodies before she could even realize it, fumbling with the clasp of her jeans before Chris came to her rescue, opening it for her. She could see him gulp down as she started pushing her jeans down her legs. He seemed frozen above her as she finally kicked off the pants, his eyes trailing up her legs and stopping for a moment on her underwear.

He snapped out of it when he realized she was unclasping her bra, and she could almost swear he was about to bolt out of there when she got it to open, his eyes wide and jaw hanging slack.

He watched as she pulled out the bra and threw it aside, his own jeans feeling incredibly tight. He let Dianna pull him back down and let out a breath as she pressed up against him, feeling her bare breasts against his chest.

He didn't know why she was affecting him so much, no woman had ever done that to him, but he couldn't deny how turned on he was, especially when he settled against her, a leg in between hers and her hips bucked up against him, making him let out a strangled moan.

Suddenly she took control and spun them on the bed. He felt his breath catch in his throat as she sat up, straddling his hips. He didn't mean to be the average (straight) guy, but his eyes kept trailing down to her breasts, watching as her chest heaved and her nipples stood hard.

When she bit her lip, looking down at him with tousled hair and flushed cheeks, he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned up to kiss her mouth briefly before trailing feather kisses down her chest, almost as if he was afraid to hurt her.

Dianna's eyes fluttered shut on their own when he kissed one of her nipples, and she hugged him close, trying to keep herself from speeding things up, letting him explore her body instead. When she felt his mouth close around her nipple, Chris' tongue brushing tentatively against it, she couldn't help the gasp that left her lips. Her breasts had always been incredibly sensitive, and Chris was probably the first guy to be so careful with them. God, it felt good.

Chris, on the other hand, was amazed at the response he was getting from her, at how good it felt to hear her panting because of _his_ touches.

She squirmed against him, feeling his erection pressing up against her, and the fact that _she_ had gotten him hard turned her on even more. His hands held her tighter against him when she rolled her hips against him again and he back a groan.

When she pushed him to lie back down, the thought that he should have been imagining Kevin or any other guy in her place crossed his mind, but if his erection was any sign, he was far from needing it. He watched as she started to unbuckle his belt, and realized that he really didn't _want_ to imagine anyone other than her with him at that moment. It was weird, but it didn't make it any less real.

He blushed when she raised an eyebrow at him, hooking a finger under the hem of his boxers, but her smile, as sexy as it looked, was also incredibly soothing and he nodded. He took in a breath and held it as she dragged both his pants and his underwear off his body, closing his eyes tightly when her hand brushed briefly against his erection.

He opened his eyes again after he felt her drag her body up against his, when he felt her brush her lips lightly against his. The moment his gaze met hers, he had to tell himself to breathe. Her eyes were filled with lust and she adjusted her hips against his, making it clear that she'd gotten rid of her underwear.

"Relax," she whispered before letting him kiss her a little urgently and feeling his hands run down her body. She felt his hands hesitate for a moment and bit down on his bottom lip to encourage him to go further.

He still didn't feel comfortable enough to take the step she seemed to want him to take, but he let his hands knead her ass, feeling her press herself more eagerly against his erection. He couldn't stop himself from groaning out that if she didn't stop doing that, he was going to come right then and there, and was surprised to feel her buck against him at that, breathing out a "fuck, Chris" and pressing her forehead against his.

Suddenly he felt her hand between their bodies, and before he could say anything, she was grabbing his cock and settling it against her entrance. He closed his eyes, trying not to make any embarrassing sounds.

"Wait!" he exclaimed suddenly, startling her by grabbing her hips and stopping her from moving. "A condom, we need a condom."

"Jesus Christ, Chris!" she groaned out, obviously frustrated at the interruption. "I'm on the pill, don't worry about it."

He was obviously not satisfied with that answer, and she groaned again, dropping her head against his shoulder and trying to get her breathing under control. "Hold on," she said after a few moments, climbing off him and rummaging inside a drawer.

Chris followed her with his eyes, watching her hips sway as she walked around the room as if it were the most natural thing in the world to be naked in front of him.

Chris kept watching her as she leaned over to look through the next drawer and he groaned as he got a clear view of her ass. Maybe he shouldn't think that was so hot, but he did. He also felt embarrassed at how he couldn't help but pump his own cock while he watched her, letting out a whimper as he did so.

She twirled around to the bed with a pack of condoms in her hand and he hurriedly let go of himself, but it was obvious he'd been caught.

"That is so not fair," she told him with a smirk as she climbed back into the bed, tearing one of the condoms open and tossing the other ones aside. He thought she'd take the chance to make a joke or something, but when her eyes met his own, he could see she wasn't going to do that. "I should be the one doing that for you," she said instead, her voice incredibly husky.

He wanted to say something, he really did. Something sexy or witty, just so he didn't seem like a dumb teenager eager for a blowjob, but the way she looked at him as she slid the condom on him seemed to make him forget how to form any coherent sentences.

When her fingers wrapped gently around his cock, starting to give him a few slow, teasing strokes, he closed his eyes and just relished in the pleasure, far from caring that this was Dianna, his very female friend.

His very teasing friend.

"You're trying to get back at me, aren't you?" he finally groaned out when she slowed the rhythm of her hand once again, opening his eyes to look at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said with a very unconvincing look of innocence in her eyes.

"Dianna..." he couldn't believe how she could make him feel even more turned on than he already was. It seemed like each time she picked up the rhythm of her hand around his cock, just when his hips would start to move along and he started to get some relief, she'd slow down and manage to drive him crazier. "Please, Dianna..."

She bit down on her lip unconsciously, watching his heavy-lidded eyes. "Please what?"

He was halfway through a snort before she pumped his cock again and he went silent, his jaw slack. "Please don't make me beg for it," he managed to croak out after a few moments.

She was finding it amazing to see how Chris reacted to her touches, and his voice, so unusually deep, made her want to hear him moan out her name as much as he possibly could, so she finally decided to stop teasing him.

Straddling him again, Dianna adjusted herself above him and pushed down just enough to feel the tip of his cock inside her.

"Look at me," she said as soon as she noticed Chris had shut his eyes tightly. She had to repeat herself to get him to look at her, and as soon as he did, she started to push down again.

"Oh God," Chris croaked out, fighting to keep his lids from closing as he felt her slick walls around his cock, watching Dianna's jaw hanging slack as she pushed as far as she could go.

They both stood still for a few moments, the only sound in the room being their ragged breaths as they got used to the feeling of being connected that way.

When she felt Chris' hands moving down to squeeze her ass, Dianna started to move her hips again, in a nearly painfully slow rhythm. Holding herself back and moving so slowly up and down Chris' cock was rewarded not only by the pleasure she felt, but also by how incredibly hot he looked.

He wanted this to last as long as possible, but feeling her wrapped so tightly around his cock, hearing the wet slapping sounds as their pace quickened... it was all overwhelming, and he was finding it hard not to come right there and then. "Dianna... I..."

She could see how close he was, could feel it in his erratic thrusts as she ground down on him, and honestly couldn't care less. She wanted him to come, she wanted to hear her own name as he did so. "Don't hold back," she manages to let out between heavy breaths as he fumbles with one of her breasts and clenches his eyes shut.

He wanted to make her orgasm before, but God, he was so close, and the way she was gyrating her hips, her hands on his chest for support, and her voice, her...

Her name comes strangled out of his lips when he finally comes, trying not to hold her too tight as the pleasure burst through his body.

Dianna pulled away slightly, letting out a humming sound as he slid from inside her, and rested down halfway on top of him, both of them struggling with their breathing. When he finally opened his eyes to look at her, she was smiling lazily up at him.

"I'm sorry I... you didn't... you know..." he couldn't bring himself to finish.

Dianna let out a soft giggle before pecking his lips. "It's not all about an orgasm, you know. This was more than enjoyable." She kissed him again, their tongues meeting leisurely without any rush before resting against him again.

"I'm glad it was," he murmured as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Dianna had been drawing imaginary circles around his chest for a few minutes now, after he'd gotten rid of the used condom and laid back down with her, both of them just enjoying the feel of lying there... the surprisingly good feel of it all.

She watched with a smile as goosebumps followed her light touch and the way his nipples puckered when she blew softly over them.

"Stop that," he said with the cutest of laughs.

"Make me."

They struggled playfully for a bit until he rolled over her and she pulled him down for a kiss. He made good use of the spots he'd found in her body that made her let out the little sounds he loved to hear escape her.

It wasn't long until Dianna could feel him get hard against her thigh again, and the way he still managed to blush because of it after what they'd already done was adorable. She sucked down on his bottom lip before grinding her hips up against his. He looked surprised, and suddenly his way with words escaped him.

"Do you... I mean... are you..."

"Chris..."

God, the way she was looking at him... "Yeah?"

She took his hand and led it until it reached in between her legs. She let out a gasp as his fingers grazed her clit for a moment, and suddenly Chris didn't need any more reassurances.


End file.
